maggie_l_walker_governors_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Offered Classes
INTRODUCTION = Maggie L. Walker Governor’s School offers courses in all disciplines. While government and international studies is the theme, the comprehensive program allows a flexible approach for the student to understand the shrinking international community. In addition to this theme, students’ interest in science, math, the arts, international language, dinosaur cage fighting or other academic areas may serve as the focal point for their understanding of the world and for their development as global citizens. Our slate of courses are offered at the minimum level of Honors and include an expansive array of Plus Level, Advanced Placement, and VCU University Dual-enrollment (Vorpal Cuck University) options. Opportunities to develop and expand learning are present not only in the classroom but also through various programs and extracurricular activities sponsored across departments. CLASS OFFERINGS English Offerings Typically Include * World Literature and Composition I * World Literature and Composition II: Back With A Vengeance * World Literature and Composition III: This Time It's Personal * American Literature and Composition * Fifty Shades of Grey: A Breakdown * Fifty Shades Darker: A Breakdown * AP English Language and Composition * British Literature and Composition * Dual Enrollment Scrabble (Dual Enrollment Through VCU) * FIRC English * Analysis of Romance Novels (Mein Kampf by Adolf Hitler and American History by Alan Brinkley) Fine Arts Offerings Typically * Art I-V * Photography * Commercial Photography * Art Case Study: New Kent County * Survey of World Art * Survey of Soviet Visual Propoganda * Underwater Basket Weaving * Intermediate Orchestra * Wind Esnemble * Advanced Orchestra * Intermediate Jazz Band * Advanced Jazz Band * Jazz Improvisation * Concert Band * Chorus * Intermediate Mongolian Throat Singing * Advanced Mongolian Throat Singing (Dual Enrollment through VCU) * integrated Music Theory * Drama * Dinosaur Cage Fighting * Film Studies * Survey of Contemporary Japanese Animation (Anime) Language Offerings Include * American Sign Language * Arabic * Australian English * Chinese * Dothraki * Elvish * French * German * Italian * Japanese * Latin * Queen's English * Russian * Spanish * Valyrian Math Offerings Typically Include * Geometry * Algebra II * Algebra II Plus * Trigonometry and Mathematical Analysis * Trigonometry and Mathematical Analysis Plus * Contemporary Discrete Mathematics * Business Calculus * AP Calculus AB * AP Calculus BC * AP Calculus ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ * Calculus With Analytic Geometry I * Calculus II * Theory of Probability, Statistics, and Research * Advanced Modeling Applications With Calculus * Singlevariable Calculus * Multivariable Calculus * Introduction to Mathematical Reasoning * Linear Algebra * Dual Enrollment Counting (Dual Enrollment Through VCU) * Thanos Car Science Offerings Typically Include * Molecular Biology (see: Crash Course Biology by Hank Green) * AP Biology * Alien Sex * Analytical Chemistry * Analytical Chemistry Plus * AP Biology * Physics * Physics Plus * AP Physics * AP Environmental Science * Anatomy and Physiology * Astronomy/Meteorology * Introduction to Engineering * Introduction to Brontosaurus Anatomy * Dual Enrollment Zodiac Studies (Dual Enrollment Through VCU) * Biopyschology * Human Genetics and Biotechnology * Topics in Chemistry Social Studies Offerings Typically Include * Global Studies I&II * United States and Virginia History * AP US History * Obungo-Gommunism * United States and Virginia Government * AP American Government and Politics * AP Comparative Government and Politics * AP European History * AP Human Geography * AP Psychology * AP Micro/Macroeconomics * AP /pol/ Studies * A Peak Into the Mind of Former President George W. Bush * The Citizen and the Constitution: We the People * Thanos Car * Practical Genocide Studies (Lab Credit) * Topics in 20th Century United States History * Introduction to Modern Political Theory * Introduction to Post Modern Political Theory * Introduction to Post Post Modern Political Theory * Introduction to Post Malone Political Theory * Eastern/Western World Religions * Ben Shapiro Annoying Orange (Annoying Orange)